King Candy
King Candy, eigentlich Turbo, ist der Hauptgegner im Film Ralph reichts. Hintergrund Turbo, die wahre Identität von King Candy|250px|thumb|left Jahre vor den Ereignissen des Films war King Candy ursprünglich als Turbo bekannt, der Protagonist eines klassischen Rennspiels namens TurboTime. TurboTime galt als das beliebteste Spiel in der Arcade und Turbo liebte die Aufmerksamkeit, die er von den Spielern erlangte. Als ein neues Rennspiel namens RoadBlasters angeschlossen wurde, sank die Popularität von TurboTime und Turbo wurde eifersüchtig. Aus Eifersucht gab Turbo sein eigenes Spiel auf und versuchte, das neue zu übernehmen, um es schließlich zu beenden (indem er sein Kart in ein anderes lenkte). Infolgedessen wurden beide Spiele endgültig vom Stromnetz getrennt. Es wurde vermutet, dass Turbo mit seinem Spiel gestorben ist. Seine Handlungen wurden von fortan als „Turbo gehen“ bezeichnet. Damit ist das Verlassen des eigenen Spiels gemeint, um die Popularität eines anderen Spiels auszunutzen, um dort selbst populär zu werden, was aber zur Abschaltung beider Spiele führt. Was jedoch niemanden bekannt war, ist, dass Turbo überlebte und sich viele Jahre lang verstecke. Irgendwann im Jahr 1997 wurde Sugar Rush, ein neues Rennspiel in einem Königreich mit Süßigkeiten, das von Prinzessin Vanellope von Schweetz regiert wird, angeschlossen. Turbo infiltrierte Sugar Rush, brach in den Code-Raum des Spiels ein und verwandelte sich in eine Figur namens King Candy. Er versuchte dann, Prinzessin Vanellope zu töten, indem er ihren Code löschte, aber sein Versuch war nicht erfolgreich, da seine Manipulation sie nur in einen Glitch verwandeln konnte. King Candy löschte alle Erinnerungen an Prinzessin Vanellope und manipulierte die Bewohner des Spiels dahingehend, sie für eine Bedrohung des Spiels zu halten, was die Bewohner von Sugar Rush gegen sie aufbrachte. Nachdem Vanellope entthront und ihr Status aus der Erinnerung gelöscht worden war, konnte King Candy die Macht übernehmen. Während seiner Regierungszeit residierte der König im Schloss von Sugar Rush, wo sein geschätztes Kart (der Royal Racer) als Thron diente. Er wurde oft von seinem düsteren sauren Untergebenen Sauer Drops begleitet, der ihm bei seinen Taten half. Unglücklicherweise für King Candy war seine Kontrolle über das Spiel nicht unantastbar. Wenn Vanellope in einem offiziellen Rennen die Ziellinie überqueren würde, würde das Spiel zurückgesetzt, die Erinnerungen freigegeben und der Code von Vanellope würde zurückgesetzt werden. King Candy war sich dessen bewusst und ließ Vanellope daher an keinem Rennen teilnehmen, was er durch Wynnchel und Duncan durchsetzen ließ. Entwicklung In den ersten Entwürfen des Films war der erste Bösewicht von Sugar Rush eine Offiziersfigur, die eigensinnige Kinder wie Vanellope gefangen nahm. Laut Jim Reardon funktionierte die Figur nicht und veranlasste die Filmemacher etwas Neues zu schaffen. Sie suchten nach komischen Disney-Schurken der Vergangenheit, um sich inspirieren zu lassen und während sie Ideen durch den Raum warfen, fanden sie schließlich eine Mischung aus Ed Wynn (amerikanischer Comedian) und einer Boss-Figur wie Tony Soprano.Julius, Lasseter, & Moore (2012). The Art of Wreck-It Ralph: Seite 32 Animator Zach Parrish arbeitete als Animator von King Candy, während Mike Gabriel sein frühes Design entwickelte. Der Charakter durchlief eine Reihe von Iterationen, von denen einige auf realen Figuren wie Elvis Presley und Joe Biden basierten.„Jeff Turley: Very Early ‘King Candy’ Designs for Wreck-It-Ralph“ auf tumblr. Abgerufen am 10. Dezember 2018. Andere Designs hatten einen schöneren Ansatz, der King Candy den Anschein einer Kreatur mit Süßigkeiten gab. Der endgültige Look der Figur basierte auf dem Hutmacher aus Alice im Wunderland, der durch Ed Wynn bekannt gemacht wurde. Von Anfang an wurde King Candy als Usurpator auf Vanellopes Thron konzipiert, mit dem Ziel, sie vom Rennen abzuhalten, um seine Position als König zu behaupten. In diesen Versionen der Geschichte hatte King Candy keine Verbindung zu Turbo und würde sich am Ende des Films sogar zu einer besseren Person verändern.Wreck-It Ralph Blu-ray and Digitial. Alternate and Deleted Scenes. Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment. 2013 Die Dinge änderten sich, als entschieden wurde, dass King Candy und Turbo zu einer Figur werden würden. Der Regisseur Rich Moore erklärte in einem Gespräch über Turbos Rolle in der Geschichte, dass er einen Bösewicht wünschte, der mit Randale-Ralph die Motivation teilt, um zu zeigen, was aus dem Bösewicht werden würde, wenn seine selbstsüchtige Art und Weise bestehen bleibt. Im Laufe der Entwicklung wurde nicht nur entschieden, dass König Candy während der gesamten Geschichte ein Schurke bleiben würde, sondern sein Charakter wurde zunehmend verdreht und böse - von einem von Ed Wynn inspirierten Charakter zu einem psychopathischen Mörder. Der Sprecher von King Candy, Alan Tudyk, wurde von dieser dunklen Entwicklung des Charakters überrascht.Tom Sins (29. März 2013): „https://www.wired.com/2013/03/alan-tudyk-wreck-it-ralph/“. Wired (auf Englisch). Abgerufen am 10. Dezember 2018. Folglich würde Candy auch getötet, ein Schicksal, das für die meisten (anfangs) komischen Disney-Bösewichte ungewöhnlich ist. Persönlichkeit Turbo war von Anfang an eine arrogante und eingebildete Figur. Er liebt die Aufmerksamkeit, die ein Hauptcharakter eines Videospiels kriegt. Er liebte es so sehr, dass er nicht bereit war, das Scheinwerferlicht mit anderen zu teilen. Nachdem er ein aufgeblähtes Ego angenommen hatte, war Turbo besessen davon, seine Popularität zu bewahren, und er war entschlossen, „der größte Rennfahrer aller Zeiten“ zu bleiben - selbst wenn es bedeutete, ein anderes Spiel zu übernehmen und die Unschuldigen zu eliminieren. Die zweite Hälfte seines Lebens verbrachte Turbo als King Candy - der ausgelassene Herrscher von Sugar Rush. Mit einer Vorliebe für das Kichern und der Lachsfarbe verhielt sich King Candy meist sehr nobel. Er genoss wirklich seine Arbeit als König, was den Eindruck erweckte, dass er ein gütiger, fröhlicher und lebenslustiger Herrscher war (seine Lieblingsbeschäftigung - abgesehen vom Rennsport - war das Werfen von Süßigkeiten an seine Fans). Unter seinem fröhlichen Image blieb King Candy jedoch korrupt. Er verlangte, dass er als „rechtmäßiger Herrscher“ angesprochen werden sollte und stellte seinen Status als König zur Schau, indem er sein Markenzeichen und sein Abbild in ganz Sugar Rush verteile. Er liebte es besonders, Menschen in seinem Gefängnis einzusperren, was zunächst den Anschein erweckte, als sei er gegenüber den Unruhestiftern in seinem Königreich barmherzig. Wenn König Candy bedroht wird, wird er normalerweise unbarmherzig und gewalttätig. König Candys wichtigste Eigenschaften waren seine Intelligenz und Täuschung. Durch die Benennung von Vanellope als Bedrohung für das Spiel etablierte King Candy ein unterdrückerisches Regime, welches das ganze Königreich gegen die einzige Person richtete, die seine Pläne durchkreuzen konnte. Dies hinderte Vanellope nicht nur an der Teilnahme von Rennen, sondern machte King Candy auch zu einem gutmütigen Anführer, der auf das Wohlergehen seiner Untertanen achtete (selbst wenn seine Bemühungen, dies zu tun, eigentlich böser Natur waren). Damit konnte King Candy insgesamt fünfzehn Jahre an der Macht bleiben. King Candy entwickelte sich während des gesamten Films, sowohl im Aussehen als auch in den Motiven. Er wurde von einem Rennfahrer, zu einem König und schließlich zu einem einem Virus. Seine Motive wurden von bloßer Gier nach Ruhm und Aufmerksamkeit zu einer zusätzlichen Gier nach Macht und Autorität. Nachdem er zu einem Cy-Bug geworden war, wollte King Candy nicht nur Sugar Rush, sondern die gesamte Spielhalle beherrschen. Merkmale wie diese sind es, die King Candy letztendlich zu einem Virus gemacht haben - was Videospielcharaktere als gefährliche Bedrohungen bezeichnen, die sich ausbreiten und Spiele kontrollieren können. In diesem Zusammenhang erwies er sich als schwer zu besiegender Virus, da er vor seinem endgültigen Tod zweimal mutmaßlich gestorben war - und jedes Mal, als Candy wieder auftauchte, war Candy mächtiger und unheimlicher als seine vorherige Inkarnation. Am Ende kann King Candy als Soziopath angesehen werden. Unter dem Bild eines lustigen und gütigen Königs liegt ein böser und psychopathischer Übeltäter. Er kennt weder Reue noch Grenzen, um seine Obsessionen zu befriedigen - eine Entschlossenheit, die letztendlich zu seinem Ableben führte. Aussehen thumb|250px|King Candy (links); Turbo (Mitte); Cy-Bug King Candy (rechts) King Candy ist ein kleiner Mann mit grauen Haarbüscheln und Augenbrauen. Er hat helle Haut, braune Augen, rosige rosafarbene Wangen, leicht violette Augenlider und eine große, knollige rote Nase. Wie die anderen Charaktere aus Sugar Rush hatte Candy vier statt fünf Finger. King Candy trug einen lila Frack mit weißem Hemd und Weste, bedeckt mit Glitzer, Spitzenkragen und Manschetten. Es gab auch zwei goldene Knöpfe auf der Rückseite des Frackens. Ein bemerkenswertes Merkmal war auch seine rote Fliege, die einem Bonbonpapier ähnelte. Er trug auch goldene Unterhosen und lila Hausschuhe mit roten Kaugummis an der Spitze. Die bemerkenswerteste Eigenschaft des Königs war seine kleine, goldene Krone, die normalerweise auf seinem großen Kopf war. Während der Rennen zog der König ein besonderes Rennoutfit an, das aus seinem prominenten Outfit bestand, zusammen mit braunen Handschuhen, einem großen, goldenen Helm, der auch eine kleine Krone hatte und einer braunen Rennbrille mit roten Linsen. In den meisten Werbematerialien ist King Candy mit seiner Miniatur-Zuckerstange, die im Film nur kurz vorgestellt wurde, zu sehen. Als Turbo war er kleiner, hatte aber grau-weiße Haut, was ihm ein gruseliges Aussehen verlieh. Turbos Augen (wie auch seine Zähne) schimmerten gelb und erinnerten an die Scheinwerfer eines Autos. Im Gegensatz zu King Candy ist Turbos Nase klein und realistischer. Das Outfit von Turbo warextrem einfach. Er trug einen weißen und roten Overall und einen Helm mit dem Buchstaben „T“ auf der Vorder- und Rückseite. Er trug auch rote und weiße Turnschuhe. Als Cy-Bug war King Candy etwa 30 Meter lang und sein Gesicht verwandelte sich mehrmals von King Candy zu Turbo und umgekehrt, obwohl Candy anscheinend das Standardgesicht war. Er hatte eine Körperstruktur, die einem Insekt ähnelte und hatte einen Hals, der sich in der Länge ausdehnen konnte. Seine Farben bestanden hauptsächlich aus Lila, Orange und Rosa, und die Spitze seiner Krallen hatte einen dunkleren Ton von Lila. Er gewann auch vier orange gestreifte Beine und zwei ähnlich gefärbte Zangen an seiner Brust. Sein Kopf hatte auch gezackte violette Markierungen, die auch unter seinem Mund zu sehen waren. Candys Krone veränderte sich ebenfalls und hatte jetzt ein stacheliges Aussehen und wurde anscheinend zu einem festen Bestandteil seines Körpers. Sein Haar wurde wild und ungepflegt, seine violetten Augenlider und grauen Augenbrauen verdunkelten sich mehr und seine Zähne bildeten sich zu großen, schärferen Eckzähnen, was seinen bedrohlichen Cy-Bug-Teint verstärkte. Mit seiner Verwandlung gewann er mit Zuckerguss beschichtete, rosa Flügel, mit denen er auch fliegen konnte. Wann immer seine Cy-Bug-Programmierung die Überhand gewann, wurden King Candys Augen blau und pixelig, während die Turbo-Persona unverändert blieb. Candy behielt auch die Manschetten, den Spitzenkragen und die rote Fliege bei der Verwandlung. Kräfte und Fähigkeiten *'Spitzenrennfahrer:' Obwohl er zu Beginn des Films keine körperlichen Kräfte oder magischen Fähigkeiten besaß, war King Candy für seine hervorragenden Rennfähigkeiten bekannt. *'Intelligenz:' Neben dem Rennsport zeigte sich Candy stets auch als äußerst intelligent. Er war auch sehr geschickt darin die anderen Rennfahrer zu manipulieren. *'Hacken:' King Candy war in der Lage, sich selbst und die Welt um sich herum zu manipulieren, indem er sich von Turbo zu King Candy wandelte und Sugar Rush hackte und zu seinem Königreich umwandelte. Er tat dies so heimlich, so dass es nicht auffiel und das Spiel nicht vom Netz getrennt wurde. Dies wurde natürlich als Veränderung des Programms betrachtet, was im Arcade-Universum verboten ist. Nichtsdestotrotz zeigte Candy die gefährliche Fähigkeit und nutzte sie heimlich für seinen eigenen Gewinn. *'Manipulation:' King Candy war auch in der Lage, Menschen zu manipulieren und sie gegeneinander aufzuhetzen. Er gab Ralph gegenüber Mitleid vor und ließ ihn glauben, der Grund, weshalb er Vanellope nicht zum Rennen zulassen konnte, bestand darin, sie und sein gesamtes Königreich zu schützen, was Ralph dazu brachte, ihr Kart sowie ihre Träume zu zerstören. *'Computer-Virus:' Nachdem er zu einem tödlichen Cy-Bug geworden war, erlangte King Candy die Fähigkeit, alles, was er wollte, in sich aufzunehmen. Er kombinierte seine neue Form mit seiner Intelligenz und konnte zahlreiche Legionen von Cy-Bugs unter seine Kontrolle bringen, um seine Herrschaft über die gesamte Arcade zu verbreiten. Da Leuchtfeuer seine einzige Schwäche waren, war er fast unbesiegbar. Damit wurde King Candy der mächtigste Virus in der Arcade und war in der Lage, jedes Spiel seiner Wahl zu beherrschen. *'Übermenschliche Stärke:' In seiner neuen Form zeigte King Candy eine unglaubliche körperliche Stärke, die die Kräfte von Randale-Ralph mit Leichtigkeit in den Schatten stellte. *'Fliegen': Candy gewann auch die Fähigkeit zu fliegen, als er sich in einen Cy-Bug verwandelt hat. *'Klauen:' Candy hatte auch rasiermesserscharfe Klauen und Beine, die er wiederholt verwendete, um Randale-Ralph zu töten, was ihm aber nicht gelang. Auftritte ''Ralph reichts [[Datei:King Candy und Sauer Drops in Ralph reichts.jpg|King Candy und Sauer Drops in ''Ralph reichts|left|thumb|250px]] King Candy ist erstmals auf der Rennstrecke in Sugar Rush zu sehen und nimmt am täglichen Rennen teil (das Rennen, das bestimmt, welche neun Rennfahrer für diesen Tag im Kader des Spiels stehen werden). Nachdem Candy den anderen Rennfahrern die Regeln und Bestimmungen erklärt hat, beginnen sie mit der Einzahlung ihrer Münzen, die als Eintrittsgebühr für das Rennen dient. Sobald alle eingetreten sind, bemerkt der König eine mysteriöse, verdeckte Figur in der Aufstellung und mustert sie misstrauisch, um ihre Identität zu entdecken. Die Figur enttarnt er als Vanellope. Die Menge gerät in Panik, als sie Vanellope sehen und Candy versucht Wynnchel und Duncan dazu anzuhalten, die Menge zu beruhigen. Vanellope versucht in ihrem behelfsmäßigen Kart zu fliehen, aber ein riesiges „Monster“ trifft auf der Rennbahn ein und konfrontiert sie, was zu Chaos und Zerstörung führt. Währenddessen beobachtet Candy das ganze Spektakel und versucht sowohl die panische Menge zu beruhigen als auch die Kreatur dazu aufzufordern, seinen Raubzug zu stoppen, jedoch ohne Erfolg. Schließlich bleibt das Monster in einem riesigen Cupcake stecken, so dass es sich nicht bewegen kann und Vanellope ohne Anstrengung flüchten kann. King Candy hört Ralph an|thumb|250px Ein verärgerter King Candy sieht dabei zu und sagt zu Sauer Drops, dass sie nicht das Rennen fahren darf. Dann befiehlt er Wynnchel und Duncan, das erbeutete Monster in sein Schloss zu bringen, damit es dort eine Strafe erhält. Das „Monster“ stellt sich als Randale-Ralph heraus, der Bösewicht aus dem Spiel Fix-It Felix Jr.. Ralph erklärt, dass die „Münze“, die Vanellope eingesetzt hat, tatsächlich seine Goldmedaille ist und dass er Sugar Rush so schnell wie möglich verlassen wird, wenn er die Medaille zurück kriegt. Der König sagt Ralph jedoch, dass die Medaille in den Code des Spiels eingefügt wurde und nur dann zurückgegeben werden kann, wenn jemand den Pokal am Ende des Rennens gewinnt und ihn zurückerhält. Ralph plant dann die Medaille zurückzunehmen, wenn sie gewonnen wurde, was den König verärgert, so dass er Ralph aus Sugar Rush verbannt hat. Dann geht er los, um Vanellope zu finden und gefangen zu nehmen. Inzwischen gelingt es Ralph, den Wachen zu entkommen und stößt schließlich auf Vanellope. Vanellope schlägt vor, dass sie und Ralph sich zusammenschließen, um das Rennen zu gewinnen und seine Medaille zurückzugewinnen. Ralph stimmt widerwillig zu. [[Datei:King Candy im Code von Sugar Rush.jpg|King Candy im Code von Sugar Rush|left|thumb|250px]] King Candy wird später durch seine Sicherheitskräfte über einen Einbruch in seine Kart-Backfabrik gewarnt. Er eilt mit seinen Handlangern dorthin, aber Ralph und Vanellope können mit Vanellopes neuem Kart entkommen. Ein wütender König Candy befiehlt Wynnchel und Duncan, Vanellope zu finden und ihr Kart zu zerstören. Zurück im Schloss geht der König in seinem Thronsaal ängstlich hin und her, während Sauer Drops ihn anfächert. Als Wynnchel und Duncan zu einem Statusbericht eintreffen, wird festgestellt, dass ihre Bemühungen vergeblich waren. King Candy bleibt keine andere Wahl und er geht mit Sauer Drops in den untersten Teil des Schlosses wo sie ein geheimes Passwort verwenden, um den Code-Raum des Spiels zu betreten. Im verbotenen Bereich kann King Candy Ralphs Medaille abrufen. Dann geht er los, um den Bösewicht zu finden und überlässt Sauer Drops die Führung während seiner Abwesenheit. King Candy überredet Ralph Vanellope nicht am Rennen teilnehmen zu lassen|thumb|250px Als King Candy Ralph in der Nähe des Diet Cola-Bergs findet, gibt er die Medaille ihm zurück und bittet nur um eine Chance, sich selbst zu erklären. Als Ralph aufmerksam zuhört, behauptet King Candy, Vanellopes „Glitchen“ würde die Spieler glauben lassen, das Spiel sei kaputt und das Spiel könnte deshalb ausgesteckt werden. Während die meisten Bürger von Sugar Rush entkommen könnten, würde Vanellope im Spiel gefangen bleiben, da Glitches das Spiel nicht verlassen können. King Candy bittet Ralph, Vanellope zu ihrer eigenen Sicherheit nicht am Rennen teilzunehmen zu lassen. Ralph ist nicht bereit, das Risiko einzugehen. Er stimmt zu und hält sein Versprechen ein, indem er Vanellopes Kart zerstört. Dann verlässt er Sugar Rush und kehrt zu seinem eigenen Spiel zurück. Irgendwann nach Ralphs Abreise erfasst King Candy und schickt sie in das Gefängnis, wo er sie mit Ketten einsperrt. Zurück im Spiel Fix-It Felix Jr., ist Ralph in der Lage, die Sugar Rush-Konsole zu sehen, und bemerkt ein Bild von Vanellope, das prominent an der Seite zu sehen ist, obwohl sie angeblich eine Figur ist, die „niemals existieren sollte“. King Candy manipuliert Vanellopes Code|left|thumb|250px Ralph kehrt nach Sugar Rush zurück und befragt Sauer Drops, der erzählt, dass Vanellope einst eine echte Rennfahrerin war, bis King Candy versuchte, ihren Code zu löschen, was sie in einen Glitch verwandelte. Außerdem löschte King Candy die Erinnerungen und sperrte sie weg, so dass sich niemand an Vanellope erinnern konnte. Sauer Drops erklärt weiter, dass Vanellope das Spiel zurücksetzen und ihren Code durch das Überqueren der Ziellinie wiederherstellen kann. Ralph befreit Vanellope aus dem Gefängnis und bittet seinen Freund Fix-It Felix Jr. (der von Sauer Drops auch ins Gefängnis gesteckt worden war) das Kart zu reparieren. Inzwischen hat das tägliche Rennen begonnen und Vanellope gilt als nicht erschienen, sehr zur Freude des Königs. Vanellope erreicht jedoch beim Rennen schnell den zweiten Platz,direkt hinter King Candy. Plötzlich dringt ein Schwarm Cy-Bugs aus dem Spiel Hero's Duty in Sugar Rush ein und verwüstet das Königreich. Während die Bürger des Spiels evakuieren, ist die Krise King Candy und Vanellope, die das Rennen fortsetzen, unbekannt. Vanellope gelingt es schon bald, King Candy zu überholen, sehr zum Schock des Königs. King Candys wahre Identität wird enthüllt|thumb|250px King Candy greift Vanellope auf einer geheimen Route der Rennstrecke an und versucht sie bösartig von der Spur zu rammen. Mit schwacher Geduld greift Candy nach der Antenne seines Karts und greift Vanellope damit brutal an, wobei er dabei Teile ihres Karts zerstört. Vanellope versucht ihn zu entwaffnen und der direkte Kontakt mit ihr verrät plötzlich - wenn auch kurz - King Candys wahre Identität: Turbo; Eine Offenbarung, sehr zur Überraschung von Ralph und Felix, die das Ganze vom Monitor aus gesehen haben. Nachdem sein Geheimnis enthüllt wurde, gesteht Turbo, Vanellope die Welt umprogrammiert zu haben und gelobt, dass er es ihr, Ralph oder sonst jemandem nicht erlaubt, sie zurückzunehmen. Turbo versucht dann, Vanellope zu töten, indem er sie rammt, aber sie kann sich retten. Turbo versucht Vanellope zu jagen, aber der ursprüngliche Cy-Bug, der die Invasion ausgelöst hat, blockiert seinen Weg und verschlingt ihn lebendig. King Candy als Cy-Bug|left|thumb|250px Inzwischen haben sich die Cy-Bugs durch Sugar Rush verbreitet und es in ein apokalyptisches Ödland verwandelt, das scheinbar keine Überlebenschance hat. Zum Glück formuliert Ralph einen Plan, den Dietcola-Berg ausbrechen zu lassen und so ein Lava-Leuchtfeuer zu schaffen, das die Käfer zu ihrer Zerstörung anzieht. Auf dem Berggipfel steht Ralph vor Turbo, der mit dem Cy-Bug verschmolzen ist, der ihn verschlang. Turbo erklärt, dass er aufgrund von Ralph der mächtigste Virus in der Spielhalle ist und jedes beliebige Spiel übernehmen kann. Bevor er dies tut, greift der rachsüchtige Turbo Ralph an, um ihn zu töten, obwohl Ralph mehr mit dem Versuch beschäftigt ist, den Vulkan zu starten. Schließlich erhält Turbo die Oberhand und fliegt mit Ralph in die Luft, wo er Ralph sadistisch zwingt, hilflos zuzusehen, wie Vanellope von einem Schwarm Cy-Bugs in die Enge getrieben wird. King Candy fliegt in das Leuchtfeuer|thumb|250px Bei dem Gedanken, dass sich seine beiden Feinde kurz vor ihrem Tod befinden, erklärt Turbo, dass es sowohl für Ralph als auch für Vanellope „Game over“ ist. Ralph befreit sich sich von Turbos Griff und stürzt in Richtung des Berges. Der Aufprall seines Sturzes löste erfolgreich einen Ausbruch aus, der ein helles Leuchtfeuer aus Lava erzeugt. Während die Lava über das Königreich ragt, fliegen die Cy-Bugs gedankenlos ins Licht und werden bei Kontakt verdampft. Obwohl er anfangs nicht betroffen war, erliegt Turbo allmählich seiner Cy-Bug-Programmierung und macht einen panischen Versuch, sie zu überwinden. Seine Bemühungen sind jedoch erfolglos, was dazu führt, dass der entsetzte Turbo ins Licht fliegt und sich unbeabsichtigt umbringt. Da Charaktere, die außerhalb ihrer eigenen Spiele sterben, sich nicht regenerieren können, ist er letztendlich endgültig verschwunden. Nach Turbos Tod kommt Vanellope sicher über die Ziellinie, beendet das Rennen und setzt das Spiel zurück. Dies stellt Vanellopes Code und ihre Position wieder her, während die Manipulation von King Candy nachlässt und die Bürger von Sugar Rush wieder erinnern. Beziehungen zu anderen Charakteren Vanellope von Schweetz Vanellope gegen King Candy|left|250px|thumb Die Beziehung zwischen King Candy und Vanellope ist unglaublich hasserfüllt, voller Bitterkeit und Eifersucht. Obwohl sie nur wenig gemeinsame Zeit im Filmund haben, sind ihre Gefühle zueinander mehr als offensichtlich und werden im gesamten Film deutlich gezeigt. King Candy, wie oben erklärt, ist eigentlich Turbo, der Sugar Rush hackte, um die zentrale Figur des Spiels zu werden und die extreme Popularität zu erhalten, die er in seinem alten Spiel TurboTime einst hatte. Da Vanellope der Hauptcharakter von Sugar Rush war, wurde sie sofort zu Turbos Rivalin und blieb es bis zu seinem Tod. Diese Tatsache scheint der einzig wahre Grund zu sein, warum die Rivalität zwischen den beiden besteht, und wegen des Wahnsinns von König Candy ist dies ein tödlicher Grund, da er nachweislich zwei mal versuchte sie zu töten´; Einmal, als er versuchte, ihren Code zu löschen, und erneut, als er versuchte, sie von der Rennstrecke zu rammen. Vanellopes Ansichten über den König werden nicht genau so deutlich gezeigt wie die des Königs über Vanellope, obwohl sie ihn scheinbar als grausamen Herrscher zu sehen scheint und es ihr Spaß macht, ihn zu verspotten und zu ärgern, wenn ihr die Chance gegeben wird, wie dies beim Rennen der Fall war. Trotzdem zeigt sie Angst vor ihm, wenn er seine Beherrschung verliert, was erneut auf eine brutale Vergangenheit hindeutet. Randale-Ralph Ralph und King Candy|thumb|250px Bei ihrem ersten Treffen waren King Candy und Ralph sofort Feinde. Ralph mochte Candy nicht gern, nachdem dieser ihm nicht seine Medaille geben wollte. Im Laufe der Zeit wurde der Hass der beiden Rivalen immer stärker bis zu dem Punkt, an dem sich die beiden bis zum Tod von Candy bekämpften. Obwohl sich die beiden in Persönlichkeit und Natur völlig unterscheiden, sind ihre Geschichten ähnlich. Sowohl Ralph als auch King Candy, damals unter dem Namen Turbo bekannt, wechselten das Spiel, um ihr Leben zu verändern, obwohl Ralphs Ambitionen besser waren und er sich dazu entschied die Fehler zu korrigieren, die er begangen hatte. Turbo wollte nur die Aufmerksamkeit, die ein anderes Spiel erlangte, und sein eigenes Spiel in den Schatten verdränte. Statt zu versuchen, das zu korrigieren, was er falsch gemacht hatte, übernahm er ein anderes Spiel und ruinierte das Leben einer anderen Figur und zeigte dafür keine Reue. Alles in allem ist Ralph trotz Turbo und Ralphs kurzlebiger Rivalität wegen des Todes von Turbo der größte und meist verhasste Feind von Turbo (abgesehen von Vanellope). Sauer Drops King Candy und Sauer Drops|left|thumb|250px Sauer Drops war der Diener und ein zuverlässiger Berater von King Candy. Während King Candy exzentrisch, laut, fröhlich und wild war (bevor er seine wahren Charakterzüge im Höhepunkt des Films offenbarte); war Sauer Drops eher ruhig, grüblerisch und zurückhaltend. Die beiden waren offensichtlich an vielen Stellen des Films eng miteinander verbunden und praktisch unzertrennlich, und Sauer Drops schien der einzige Charakter zu sein, den King Candy vertraut hat. Sauer Drops wusste über die Machenschaften von King Candy bescheid, wie es kein anderer tat. Interessanterweise behielt Sauer Drops, während alle anderen Charaktere nach der Eroberung durch King Candy ihre Erinnerungen sperrten, einige aus unbekannten Gründen bei, obwohl dies höchstwahrscheinlich auf seine enge Beziehung zum König zurückzuführen ist. Sauer Drops war auch die zweitmächtigste Figur im Spiel, da er in der Abwesenheit von King Candy die Macht übertragen bekommen hat. Während dieser Zeit hat er beispielsweise Fix-It Felix Jr. einsperren lassen. Ob Sauer Drops sich persönlich widersetzte oder nicht oder nur aus Angst oder Respekt Befehlen folgte, ist unbekannt. Vor allem scheint er keine Angst vor King Candy zu haben, im Gegensatz zu den anderen Minions. Außerdem wurde King Candy niemals missbräuchlich oder hartnäckig gegenüber Sauer Drops, ein Merkmal, das bei Disney-Bösewichten ziemlich selten ist. Alles in allem bleibt also die wahre Beziehung zwischen King Candy und Sauer Drops zweideutig, obwohl sie aufgrund der im Film gezeigten Punkte selbst bis zu Candys letztem Ableben ziemlich gut aussieht. Galerie Konzepte King Candy Charakterdesign.jpg King Candy Modell.jpg King Candy Konzept Startlinie.jpg Turbo Design.jpg Sauer Drops und King Candy Design.jpg King Candy Zeichnung.jpg King Candy Konzept.jpg Turbo 3D.jpg King Candy Sketch.jpg King Candy Konzept Startlinie 2.jpg King Candy Sketch 2.jpg Cy-Bug King Candy Konzept.jpg Einzelnachweise Quellen *''Ralph reichts'' *''The Art of Wreck-It Ralph'' Navigation en:King Candy Kategorie:Ralph reichts (Charaktere) Kategorie:Animationsfiguren Kategorie:Männliche Charaktere Kategorie:Erwachsene Kategorie:Könige Kategorie:Rennfahrer Kategorie:Bösewichte Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Verstorbene Charaktere